Therodar
Basics Full Name: Therodar "Cryospark" (Cryospark is titular, as draenei do not classically have last names unless they choose them upon entering Azerothian society, the name is an honorific, though under his Alliance registration, it is his name.) Race: Draenei Class: Mage Profession: Gnomish Engineer Age: ((Let's just say... Draenei equivalent of late teens to early twenties.)) Birthplace: Nagrand Residence: No specific one at the moment. Loves Pink Rockets: You bet! Appearance Independent of the trappings of his profession, little sets Therodar apart from a crowd of other Draenei men. He stands a little shorter than average and is a little leaner than most of his kin. He is, if such a thing can exist, a fairly unimposing Draenei. His features are young and fresh, accented to look even more so by a nearly ever-present positive look on his face, suggesting his personality. He generally keeps his body and clothes in good condition, but the smell of grease and gunpowder is something not easily washed out of one's skin, hair, and clothes, no matter how hard you try. If he's not wearing his goggles, chances are very good that they're attached to his belt, along with a variety of other trinkets, tools, and gadgets. There is a fairly noteworthy "lucky charm" he keeps on his belt at all times, a small carved crystal from the crash site of the cryo-core, his former dedication and place of work. On the bottom of his well-maintained hooves, thorium horseshoes have been attached. He says they're far more comfortable than bare hooves on paved streets. History Before Leaving Draenor Therodar was born in Nagrand to an entirely normal family of four as the youngest of two brothers. His childhood was peaceful and idyllic, a youth spent enjoying the beauty of nature and being allowed to cultivate the natural curiousity of his people into what would become a lifelong habit. During his adolescence, however, his parents were killed in a stampede of clefthoof, leaving he and his elder brother, Kajiin, to fend for themselves. As Kajiin was seen as old and capable enough to take care of both himself and his relatively immature brother, the two brothers left for Shattrath and became two of the city's younger tradesmen working in a furniture repair shop which would eventually be passed onto them and renamed "Kajiin and Therodar's Lucky Furniture Repair". The "lucky" part was Therodar's idea. Despite the tragic and seemingly senseless loss of his parents and despite being thrust into a position of responsibility even with his brother by his side, Therodar's optimism never shook during this entire period of his life. Even then, a positive outlook and an unshakable belief in the Holy Light were the underpinnings of his entire life. The Attack on Shattrath by the Orcs Therodar, being the lesser of his brothers, had encountered orcs in various runs to deliver repaired furniture to Telaar and had no issue with them. Of course, through Therodar's eyes, "having no issue" with the orcs meant Therodar liked them and was entirely happy to be friendly with them as much and as often as possible. His geniality with the native race of Draenor was part of what made their horrific turn against the Draenei such a terrible event to him. He would later tell his brother, "They just seemed so nice!" There is little about the actual attack that is worth noting, since both Therodar and Kajiin, being as young as they were and entirely devoid of combat training, were sent with the women, children, and elderly to do their best to survive the onslaught of the orcs. During the final strike against the city, however, Therodar found his true calling via what he felt was divine intervention. As the shelters were destroyed and scattered, Therodar lost track of his brother and feared that they would both be dead at any time. It was then that the Sha'tar arrived, along with M'uru, a Naaru Therodar considers to this day to be his "patron" of sorts. When the Draenei found themselves on the Exodar, then bound to Tempest Keep, Therodar was one of the Draenei trained as technicians and taught specifically in the operations of the cryo-core under the supervision of Galaen. With the exception of his childhood, his time aboard the Exodar, maintaining the cryo-core and serving what he felt was a vital and holy role to his people, was the happiest time of his life. The Crash and Azeroth As the blood elves spread throughout the Exodar and specifically the engineering wing, Therodar found himself among one of the technicians battling to keep the ship on a "controlled crash", as the cryo-core was the regulatory system for both the vector coil and warp piston. If the cryo-core malfunctioned too soon, the crash could have been infinitely worse. As more and more Draenei evacuated the engineering wing as it became more and more apparent that nothing could be done to save the ship, Therodar was ordered to evacuate by Galaen himself and did his best to make his way to an escape pod to Azuremyst Isle below. His dedication to the cryo-core and the Exodar naturally did not end with the crash. He views it as one of his goals in life to repair the damage to both the Exodar and the irradiated Bloodmyst Isle (along with the irradiated Gnomish homelands). Knowing enough about the systems of the Exodar, he's more than willing to admit that the ship will never fly again, and that while the Draenei may one day triumphantly return to Draenor, the Exodar and its two islands will forever be part of a new Draenei homeland. Gnomes and Engineering While doing his part to aid the Hand of Argus and the restoration effort on Bloodmyst Isle, Therodar met a gnome by the name of Clopper Wizbang. After a lengthy (largely due to Therodar's horrific Common, he found himself too busy with the cryo-core to fully learn the language) conversation settling once and for all that Clopper was indeed not a bearded child, Therodar did a few odd jobs for the gnome while being told of the Eastern Kingdoms, Gnomeregan, and, more importantly, Gnomish engineering. The tales of dazzling and world-altering technology without the use of crystal technology was something that sparked Therodar's curiousity, something that had been sated (or really just kept busy) for the most part while on board the Exodar. As soon as his service to the Hand of Argus was completed, Therodar did what any budding engineer would do. He caught the first ship sailing east and made his way to Ironforge to seek an audience with Tinkmaster Overspark. After a difficult, if impressively quick apprenticeship, Therodar was named the first Draenei member of the Mechanical Engineering Guild, Associated ((Not making that part up, seriously!)). For his achievement, the Tinkmaster and High Tinker Mekkatorque decided Therodar needed not only a title, but something to put on the "surname" portion of his membership card. Thus, Therodar "Cryospark" was born. As his knowledge of engineering continues to develop, his love affair with Gnomish culture and society has failed to wane in the least, much to the horror of his friends and loved ones. It is, in fact, one of his greatest regrets that due to his size, he will never be able to ride a mechanostrider. Insane, Mentally Handicapped, or Just Really Weird? There has actually been some debate as to the... stability of Therodar's mind. While it is generally true that he can be overly-emotional, gullible, far too friendly for his own good at times, and occasionally childish Therodar is, in fact, an entirely intelligent person. That being said, one could say that his skull is metaphorically made out of ten-foot-thick reinforced concrete and his knowledge base doesn't extend much past engineering, the Holy Light, and how to keep a positive mental outlook. Given his odd nature, ability to give just about anyone a fair shake at proving themselves as a good and decent person, and a dedication to technology (beaten out only by his dedication to the Light), Therodar's mutual excellent standing with the gnomes seems to make a great deal more sense. In fact, His "quirked" personality was one of the major deciding factors in his open acceptance into Gnomish society. He is, much without knowing it, actually a respected member of the community, and if he ever showed up with an idea to save Gnomeregan, he'd be taken seriously, rather unlike the good chunk of crackpots who come up with some psychotic plan that only involves yet more radiation... and probably some kind of unimaginably destructive bomb. Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Mage Category:Engineer